As scaling of integrated circuit technology continues more challenges emerge in dealing with process and environmental variations. Such variations directly affect operating margin, subthreshold leakage and speed in silicon complimentary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) circuits including memory cores and periphery logic devices. Previous schemes or techniques attempting to address such operating margin problems relied on body-bias trimming and have not been wholly satisfactory.